Who's Lucy
by anmi2830
Summary: Natsu barged in Lucy's house only to see 2 Lucy. Who is the real Lucy? How will Natsu find out who the real Lucy is?


It'a another day in Fairy tail and of course there's alot of Fighting and noise in the guild. Cana is at it again drinking alot, Elfman yelling how to be a man, Gajeel eating metals, Levy reading a book while jet and droy is behind her telling hiw cute she is or who is the best for levy, Happy offering Charle a Fish knowing he'll get rejected again, Erza eating her favorite starawberry cake, Mirajane at the bar taking their food, A certain stalker stalking her beloved Gray-sama, and Gray and Natsu...

**"Hey flame brain when are we going to get a Job?"** Gray asked annoyed

**"I'll decide when so sit tight Ice Princess."** replied Natsu

**"What did you say?"** Gray asked ready to fight him

**"I said -"** Natsu is about to reply him a much more irritating name when he was cutted off by erza

**"Natsu. We need to go get a job so Lucy will be able to pay her rent."** Erza said eyeing both of them so they got friendly at each other

**"Hey Erza! Me and Natsu are not fighting see?" **

**"Aye!"** Natsu replied copying happy

**"Yeah I could see. Natsu. Go check Lucy. She's late so i'm worried."** Erza said then taking another bite from her lovely delicious cake

**" Oh come on Erza. Luce is fine no need to worry. She'll eventually come here later. You know?"** He replied while both of his hands are on the back of his head.

**"YOU DARE DISOBEY ME?"** Erza said A Little louder that catch the attention of the salamander

**"N-No! I'm going now! See?!"** He said while running off the guild.

When he reached Lucy's house he went in quietly hoping to surprise her but what he saw is more than he expected.

When he came in by her window he saw 2 Lucy arguing

**"Hey I told you no one is goig to believe you that your Lucy!"** said the other Lucy

**"What? I'm the real Lucy no matter how you look into it."** The other Lucy answered

**"Umm... Lucy... Which of you is Gemini?"** Natsu interrupted

**"Gemini? This Girl here is not Gemini! She's copying me!"** Both of them answered in unison ponting each other

Then both of them take out a key and said in unison, "**Open! Gate of the twins! Gemini!"** And so two additional Lucy appeared.

**"Hey stop copying me!"** Said the other Lucy

**"No. You stop copying me!"** Said the other Lucy

**"Gemini you may go now!"** both of them said in unison again

**" Oh.. Not only can you copy me, but can copy my magic too huh?"** Said the other Lucy

**"How despicable copying me. Natsu! Tell this girl that I'm the real Lucy!" **

**"No Natsu I'm the real Lucy!" **

**" You do know that the REAL Lucy will kiss me?"** He said bluntly

And so the other Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck about to kiss him while the other Lucy was blushing furiously. What shocked them is when Natsu punch the Lucy who is about to kiss him,

**" Why You! What's your problem Natsu punching a girl all of a sudden!"** The punched Lucy glared at him furiously while saying it.

**"I don't give a damn! In fact do you want me to kill you right here right now? TRAITOR LUCY!"** He said with a scary face about to kill with a flame on his hands. **" If you do this again, I will not hesitate to kill you so run now before I beat you until you're not recognizable!"** That said the other Lucy returned to her true form and run off.

Natsu was about to speak when Lucy slap him real hard.

**" YOU IDIOT! What if I was the one who is about to kiss you?! Then would you have done that to my beautiful face?!"** She said furiously yet a little happy

**" But there is no wa-"** Before he could finish his sentence Lucy crashed her lips into him. Now they're kissing. After a while when she pulled out she asked him panting, "** So... I... Can't?"**

**" You... .can..."** He said in between his breathes then kissed her again that kiss last a little longer and afeter the kiss he said, ** " I'm a Dragonslayer. Don't underestimate my sense of smell."** He said smiling and kissed her again assuring.

-The End!-


End file.
